Of Plots and Flowers
by LaurielS
Summary: An elfling and the twins have a surprise for Lord Elrond's chief councillor. A very short, very normal family story. Reviews and comments are very much appreciated.


**Of Plots and Flowers**

Author's Note: I haven't thought up of a sequel for Playtime yet! However, here's a really short story that hopefully lasts until I get the sequel up. Oh, this story may be revised after improvements, just that I cannot seem to improve it for now, so here it is. Please do review and give comments :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything, just my own ideas.

**Of Plots and Flowers**

Valinor.

Squeals could be heard from the gardens as a small elleth, no more than six years old, ran across the fruit patches, evading the arms that were trying to catch her.

At that sound, Erestor, chief councillor to Lord Elrond's household, looked up from the scroll he was translating. He knew the source of the laughter too well: it was an elfling he was very well acquainted with. His eyes scanned the garden until he found the source, who was now running through the strawberry fields. He was not one who was overly fond of elflings, but as he saw the smile that was as bright as the sun on this particular elfling, a small smile too worked its way up his features.

Just then, the elfling's eyes met Erestor's, and she smiled and waved heartily at him. There was a moment's hesitation before Erestor gave a small wave back in answer to her expectant look.

Unfortunately, this little distraction was enough for the child to be caught by two of her newest friends, Elladan and Elrohir. And so caught and twirled up into the air she was, before landing softly on the ground as Elladan popped a sweet strawberry into her mouth, much to her delight.

Erestor watched on, now too distracted by the small child to continue the translation. Not that it mattered, really, for now was a time of peace—translations and documents could always wait.

Much to Erestor's surprise, the little elfling beckoned the twins to her and whispered something in their ears. As he saw smiles and sparkles gracing the twins' faces, an ominous feeling grew within him.

They were plotting something. This was not good.

With a final nod as the elfling finished her instructions, the twins stood up and brought the child away from the strawberry fields and out of Erestor's sight. With an elfling around, Erestor knew how childish the twins could be. He had had first-hand experience of it when Estel had stayed in Rivendell, and he did not want to be on the receiving end of their childishness here in Valinor again.

The thought of the mischievous smiles that had graced the twins' face earlier was enough to send Erestor's Prank Detector beeping wildly, sending him into a near hysterical mode that was not at all conducive for work. Knowing that the work could not be done until he ensured at least that whatever they were plotting was not aimed at him, he kept his quill and ink bottle, strode out of the library and headed towards the gardens.

He went to the little garden he knew the elfling loved to be in, but unfortunately neither she nor the twins were in sight. He proceeded next to the strawberry fields, thinking that they could have gone back to being nice and picking strawberries instead of plotting, but luck was once again not on his side. With a sigh, he went to the inner gardens where he remembered the twins had just brought the young elleth to a few days ago, where she declared it was her Favourite Place To Be In because of the waterfall.

Of course, unknown to the elfling, the place was more to him than being the elfling's Favourite Place, but that is another story altogether. Erestor treaded cautiously to the back of the waterfall, where he knew many of the elfling's favourite flowers grew, slightly sceptical of what he might encounter.

There they were! Erestor heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the twins and the thankfully undestroyed garden. However, as he saw the twinkle in their eyes as they acknowledged him, Erestor suddenly realised that the surprise was not yet over.

It was then that he realised that the elfling was not with them.

Erestor did not have long to wait, though, for he soon saw the elfling running towards him, carrying a bunch of both of their favourite flowers, not caring much about the dirt on her dress. _How very much like her mother she is_, he could not help thinking as he saw the happiness on her face. He gave the elfling a wide smile and knelt down on one knee, ready to catch the small child that was flying towards him. As the child flew into his warm embrace, he heard the precious little bundle giggle as her arms wrapped around his neck, the flowers slightly brushing his hair.

With her soft, musical voice, she said into his ear:

"Gelir Adar Aur*, Ada!"

**-The End-**

*Happy Father's Day

_Written because I really feel Erestor deserves to have a family of his own someday. It must have been hard being Lord Elrond's chief councillor._

_And yes, I know it isn't Father's Day. The idea just struck me and I could not imagine only posting it up eleven months later. So here it is._


End file.
